Assimilating Modern View
by TeRo-ChAn
Summary: AU- Sakura devoted her life to protect her younger brother while trying to discover herself with the residue of her scarring past, but when a so called handsome devil appears in front of her it becomes even more harder as love develops while new issues rise upon her life. Sasusaku, Naruhina, Inosai, ShikaTema, NejiTen, and other pairings! (Rated M for Future Lemons) BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: they are not in law school they are in university taking criminal justice.

This is my first fanfic ever! I didn't know how I was going to write this but I did!

I will try to update every week but I am going to busy with all the upcoming stuff soooo... yea!

please do leave your thoughts and criticism!

 **UPDATE: I just realized that I** **totally forgot to mention that this may be similar to a Korean drama called "Cheese in the trap" as I watching it when i was typing and had writers block! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ONE OF MY GUEST REVIEWERS FOR MENTIONING IT, I LITERALLY FORGOT TO GIVE CREDIT! PLEASE DO FORGIVE ME! I will definitely try to alter as much of the plot as I can so it doesn't seems like i copied all! But some chaps might be guided by the drama!**

DISCLAIMER **: I OWN NOTHING OF NARUTO AND CHEESE IN THE TRAP!**

 _ **Assimilating Modern View**_

Chapter 1

 _ **-Flash back/dreams**_

 _-Thoughts/deep words in context_

-"Speaking"

.

 **….**

 **…..**

 **O**

 **…..**

 **….**

 **.**

 **Sasuke POV:**

There she was, sitting in the corner of the library, never realizing herself that the book she was trying to process in her mind was upside down. One hand holding the book and the other on her chin while resting her arm on the table, dozing off in her own thoughts about something with gritted teeth and a hard look on her face. Five minutes of staring at the girl with long bright bubble gum hair she finally dumped her head down on the table her hands roughly shaking her hair. _Who in the world dyes their hair that color?_

I shook my head averting my eyes away from her to the ground sitting down two tables left separating us although I dropped my bag beside my chair and took out my phone from my pocket, never did she notice me walking past her. Remembering my real reason for coming here which was waiting for dobe to show up to study for our current module exam for criminology that Kakashi- sensei told us about 2 weeks ago. _CHE_ but being the idiot person Naruto is he forgot to study, instead playing Call Of Duty with Kiba and the gang the whole week.

 **My hair was dripping from taking a nice hot shower, I walked up to the mirror but wiping the misty layer that the steam caused and stared at my disoriented face. Cheesy promises I made came back in chaotic memories reminding the reason why I am in Canada the first place.**

 **I heard the sharp cry of my ringtone yelling for me to get it, I trudged into my bedroom walking up to my side-table looking at the screen (DOBE) hesitating to pick up the phone as it would annoy him more.**

 **I did not even have say hello before I could hear his plea.**

" **OI SASUKE TEME HELP ME STUDY FOR THIS TEST! WHAT HAVANT I DONE FOR YOU!?" Yelled Naruto as loudly as he can with clear desperation in his voice.**

 **Teasing him a little knowing his procrastination "Hmmmmm…What do I get in return?" I replied waiting for something interesting come out from his mouth.**

 **After a good minute or two he said "…you … can have my… Ramen-flavored stuffed pillow."**

" **WHY IN THE FUCKING WORLD WOULD I WANT YOUR DROOL FILLED PILLOW?"**

" **BECAUSE YA LOVE ME AND I GOT THAT GIRL'S NUMBER FOR YOU IN THE CLUB." All of a sudden remembering how Naruto was completely** **rejected by a blond girl when he asked for her number and instead she wanted mine to hook up with me.**

 **Smirking I said "First of all, never have I asked for her number in the first place. Second she rejected you because of the ugly orange colored skinny leather pants that you wore that night and third I'll help you but in return remember in the future you owe me along with the other things you still owe me for".**

 **Going up to my closet grabbing a white loose shirt for me to sleep in along with my clean boxers I go in the bathroom again "CHE, I got a great deal on those leather pants and I looked like Hitler all over again". Knowing that he got my message I told him to come to the university library after our classes finish to study, turning off the phone and muttering what an idiot he is I change and lay on my bed that was in my huge room and every one of my friend envied** _ **tsk will I ever get away from money… probably not since I need it YOLO right?**_ **I held my phone up scrolling through Facebook, Twitter and Instagram.**

I checked the time on phone reading 4:13pm, dobe was 10 minutes late _I bet he's going to make the excuse "my ramen was toooooo goooood to leaveeeeee"_ , but then just out of the corner of my eye I saw her look at the wrist watch she wore in her left hand. Panicking she stood up quickly packing her pencils in her pencil-case and putting her books in her bag rushing to get out of here.

As she turned around to leave I looked to her giving my undivided attention and taking in all of her memorizing beauty from head to toes. Full pinkish – red lips parted, and alarmed large emerald eyes looking back to her watch as she gulped the lump in her throat I see her curves through her clothes _such beauty hidden in this society_.

She was wearing a light mint green knitted sweater which was long enough to cover her butt and dark blue jeans with some small fashion trend rips on her thighs and knees giving her a careless look, topping it off with really worn out combat boots. Her silky smooth hair reaching alongside her butt and for some reason I never found her hair problematic except in my dreams.

Running to the exit I see her blindly bump into Naruto who was looking around the library finally spotting me he turned around but got knocked down immediately by the pink haired girl. And for the second time I heard her angelic voice say sorry again and again, with a huge goofy grin he gave to everyone I saw Naruto offering his hand to get her up.

She took it with flushed cheeks, her face filled embarrassment but before Naruto could say anything else she checked her watch again fear eloped her face and before Naruto could ask "What's wrong?" she ran to the exit yelling sorry towards Naruto again.

 _Hnnnnn seems like she has her own secrets…_

Leaving my thoughts about her in the back of my mind Naruto sits down beside me dropping his bag on the ground taking out the necessities for studying. "DAMN, I forgot to ask for her name" dobe exclaimed suddenly, looking at him I changed the subject knowing how she will be invading my mind more often now "hnn… tell me the Mental Area of a Crime or more specifically: _The Mens Rea_?"

I sat back looking at Naruto with his stupid expression of thinking "uhhh… for the crime to occur, the _Actus Rea_ must be accompanied by the _Mens Rea,_ this is a certain guilty state of mind. The Mens Rea of a crime is the element that makes the crime 'blameworthy' or morally wrong."

Kind of impressed I continued pressing him for more answers to get an idea of where his weakness lies "Name some of the Mens Rea the court recognizes".

"The courts recognize several types of Mens Rea: intention, knowledge, recklessness, willful blindness, and penal negligence" looks like he knows his stuff after all.

I broke down the types of Mens Rea and elaborated the difference between Intention and specific intent.

"If Alfred accidently hits Bryce-practicing his baseball swing he did not act intentionally, so no assault was committed… many code sections clearly require intention by using such words as intentionally, willfully or means to. For example, under s. 129 a person commits an offense who

'(a) resists or wilfully obstructs a public offer or peace officer in the execution of his duty or any person lawfully acting in aid of such an officer…'

In this offense, a person is guilty if he or she _intends_ or _means_ to wrongfully obstruct or interfere with the officer".

Slowly taking notes and reviewing the concept we moved on to Parties to an Offense "explain the parties to an offense in section 21 and then later we willdiscuss the section 22"

Taking out his notebook which he had his previous lecture notes "Their involvement may take before, after or during the commission of the offense

s.21 (1) every one is a party to an offense who

(a) Actually commits it;

(b) Does or omits to do anything for the purpose of aiding any person to commit it;

(c) Abets any person in committing it."

After 2-3 hours of revision and reading through textbooks I challenged Naruto "let's do half an hour oral quiz, 15 min each most right answers wins, loser buys dinner for winner."

…Oo0oO…

I decided that we should eat at Ramen Ichiraku since I was the winner and knowing that Naruto loved it and I haven't had some ramen since last week. The score was 32 to 29, dobe definitely put up a worthwhile fight _I just hope my teachings today didn't go in vain_.

We entered shop and immediately sitting at one of the stools provided, the style changed as there was a wooden floor and a beautiful chandelier hanging from above , the Shop owner came up to us with a happy "Look here, my most regular customers, what can I get you guys. Today's meal is on the house so order as much as you like!"

Naruto ordered first asking for his usual spicy ramen with extra meat and vegetables not forgetting to compliment the changes made to the shop. "Ah you guys noticed. Well my granddaughter told me it would attract more customers and guess what she was right!"

After ordering mine we sat there talking about other assignments and dobe just had to bring up that girl again "Oh yea I remember her she was at the meet and greet party I think her name was Sakura, she got Kiba roasted by putting up the article online". Already knowing what happened I found her interesting … _if that she is not like other girls using her innocence as a scheme_ our food came up and we dived into it forgetting everything as the taste was too memorable.

 _Sakura_ reminded me of the words my mother said to me in the airport right before I was about to board the plane to Canada _"_ _ **The girl who chooses to marry you will have fire in veins and an armor beneath her skin, who crushes the earth beneath her feet and she will not hesitate to put up challenge and make you question your logic. She will bring your true-self out in the open and love you like the midsummer oceans that never let their waves die."**_

Sighing in defeat of exhaustion I got up the stool making sure to grab my bag and jacket but before I could leave Naruto grabbed my hand stalling me asking me if I wanted to play COD with gang later tonight "hnn, I have something I need to do I'll call you later and make sure you review the notes before going to bed araso?" "Ara ara is the mighty Sasuke worrying about me now hmmm?" getting slightly irritated I pushed his face from invading my personal privacy and left the restaurant after tipping the waitress for their service.

…Oo0oO…

 **Sakura POV**

"COME ON SAKURA PUNCH FASTER! IN THE RING THE OPPONENT WILL KNOCK YOU OUT BEFORE YOU EVEN HAVE A CHANCE!" said granddad Hideyoshi smoldering me even more then last week, giving it my all on the last few punches to grandpa that was holding his hands in front of me wearing some expensive looking leather punch mitts.

Panting grandpa took his water bottle beside him drew out the water with such force I could see the huge gulps drowning in his throat "go easy grandpa" I said grinning at him "Ok good job Sakura, finish the routine by running on the treadmill full speed and don't forget to stretch your muscles after ok?"

Taking of my right punching glove off with my teeth loosening the velvet strap from my wrist and removing it off completely along with the other one, I walked over to the bench taking my hoodie and zipping it up all the way to the top so my muscles don't get cold. "Ara, ara I know grandpa don't worry" freeing my hair from the hair tie and putting it a messy bun.

Kenta was only 3 years old and my-self 16 when the car crash accident took place and taking our parents away from us, the noise of the heart monitor going flat. **Tears leaving bay**. But, Grandpa Hideyoshi came to Japan taking custody and moving us to Canada with him. _**"Let's go Sakura, Kenta to Canada.**_ _ **Your parents are no longer here but they entrusted you young kids to me and I'm going to make sure I do a hell of a good job at it…ok?"**_

I was 17 when Grandpa Hideyoshi asked me if I wanted to learn kick-boxing knowing that I always used to watch him train athletes every day even on the rainy ones where I had to sit inside to watch them flex their power surging muscles, he saw the fire and passion in my eyes seeing people throw punches and kicks.

I wanted to protect Kenta from the harsh world, but I couldn't give Grandpa the entire burden knowing he is aging even if lives in a mansion and is god damn rich. I wanted to take part-time jobs but grandpa forbidden me to do so as he said I should pay attention and finish my studies.

" _ **Earning the job you deserve to work requires you finishing your studies but how can you do that if your mind is wrapped around work and are too tired to function? I made a promise to your parent's which was to never let the burden fall upon your shoulders. As long as I live I will provide for you Sakura and Kenta".**_

Slowly sipping the water but savoring the taste that defeats my quenching thirst. I looked up seeing the gym logo on a banner that hung high covering most of the wall in front of me. It was a Blue and Red dragon Breathing Rainbow colored fire in circles covering their luscious scales _lol thank you_ _Michael Dante DiMartino_ _Bryan Konietzko for making Avatar: The Last Air Bender and I promise I did not take the credit for the logo Idea._

Chuckling to myself I saw other members practicing their moves for upcoming matches, I got up to take out a towel deciding to finish up the routine as usual and reminding myself to review a little for my criminology exam tomorrow.

1 hour later…

My sweat was pouring down everywhere, one of the employers working here and one of my good friends Jax stepped up and gave me my refilled water bottle and a fresh towel "Go easy on your-self Scarlet, oh yea why were you late today?" I sat down with heavy breaths and sore muscles.

Queen Scarlet Blood was what people outside the ringside started calling me after my first match against AJ lee, one punch and her nose started bleeding, with a deadly glare she then came jumping to me but I knocked her out less than 20 minutes. I really liked the tone to it so I told Grandpa that I should use that as my ring name also, because most members here couldn't say my Japanese name so I told them to call me Scarlet.

Smiling at her in appreciation, I gushed down the water furiously whilst slowly laying back and resting my arm over the bench. "I was studying in the university library for my criminology exam and then I bumped into a person who seemed so nice but I knew I was going to be late so I brushed him off and ran as fast as I could to get here".

Jax sat beside me crossing her leg over the other making her-self comfortable whilst I see a hidden smirk on her face "hmmm studying or thinking about that raven haired boy again?" she wiggled eyebrows forward and knowing that she was right I turned away covering my face with my left hand.

"SO I AM RIGHT! Who knew kick boxer Sakura Haruno would be thinking about a boy."

 _It's not that._

 **Ever since the party that was supposed to be a meet and greet for the new university students turned my life upside down.**

 **It was about 10:17pm when he showed, he was addressed as a senior and everybody admired him except for me; I saw the second face he hid from the world. It was this blond childish boy who introduced him to everybody "Attention everybody Sasuke Uchiha who returned from serving his 2 year military service in Korea is now here to finish his third year" everyone started cheering and congratulating him.** _ **He's Korean? He looks Japanese**_ **. When Ino my BFF since childhood loudly suggested we should play truth and dare made everyone go wild and exited to embarrass the people invited today.**

 **Easy right? … Wrong as hell!**

 **We sat down on the wooden floor in a circle and I thanked god for making me wear a jacket as the cold wind swept its way inside the house; beside me was Ino who was on the lap of her boyfriend Sai giggling about her idea "Sakura just watch Karin go around to Sasuke and play a good show for us". Karin the university's most wannabe, slut and queen bee as Ino described her as, dragged Sasuke to the floor taking his drink alongside him.**

" **I'm Karin, we met at the opening ceremony before you left to go for the army" I saw him Fake a smile "Ah, that's nice" She started batting her eyelashes at him "Can I get you something to eat…or anything at all" that last sentence made me just mentally cringe at her. Glancing around he replied "I just ate sorry" pouting Karin just kept on analyzing a new plan to take him.**

 **It was at this moment Karin asked Sasuke if she should hold his red cup filled with Pepsi and while pulling the cup from his loose hand, I saw him drop the drink on her dress. Everybody started laughing and told her it was her own fault, although knowing that secret smirk on his face was invisible to the rest of the group.**

 _ **Looks like he did that on purpose**_

 **He smirked as Karin left to clean up** _ **definitely did it on purpose.**_

 **As if he heard what I said he was staring at me with cold onyx colored eyes, averting my eyes quickly as possible I told my Ino I was going to the bathroom.**

 **While I was washing my hands, I looked up the mirror asking my-self "what's wrong with that senior? I have a bad feeling" I turned off the tap hearing voices outside the bathroom door**

 _ **Kiba?**_

 **I walked outside and as soon as I closed the door Kiba whipped his neck to see me awkwardly holding money in his hands. "Uh hey Sakura… that's where you went huh?" smiling and nodding to him "what are you doing here Kiba?" "I was just counting the membership fee, why do they have to make such an old person do this right?" not really paying attention I just nodded again rubbing my hands together with the intention of rushing downstairs I start walking again.**

 **As I was out of their sight but could still hear him and another person "Hey Kiba we still have money left for round 2 right?" "Wadya mean huh? We need $150 more from each person"**

 **Shocked I kept on listening "who would gamble if they each had to pay $150 each?"**

 _ **What the fuck is going on here?**_

" **Sasuke is back don't worry, he's from a rich family he's a very generous person"**

 **Just as I reached the last stair I saw Sasuke Uchiha leaning back looking at his phone, glancing up to see me.**

 _ **At that moment…**_

 _ **if only I hadn't run into him like that…**_

 _ **that was just the beginning.**_

 **The next day at university I was standing beside Ino, TenTen, Hinata and Temari talking about the previous night on how they got drunk and their rants.**

 **Suddenly Kiba started yelling my name from the hallway making a huge scene "SAKURA! SAKURA! STAY THERE SAKURA!"**

 **He came up to me with a furious glare "It was you weren't it? You wrote on the online board that I took money from the membership fees."**

 **Confused and shocked from his sudden accusation the only thing I could do was stare at him "what are you talking about…" with annoyance he took out his phone pointing at the article about him.**

" **Still saying you didn't do it; wow you're a great actor, I was dragged out by the Executive disciplinary board!" TenTen could see the anger rising on my face; she held my arm trying to back me away from punching him in the face "What the fuck do you mean I did it?" pointing at my-self.**

 **Rolling his eyes he told me I was the only one, who saw him count the money the other night "there was someone else beside me that night standing at the end of the staircase" glancing at Sasuke who just entered the main hallway with Karin beside him** _ **it was that smile, that dark crazy smile he did to himself**_ **.**

" **Kiba stop making assumptions with no proof" Temari said covering up for me, I took pride in when one my friends support me; they were the only people who I trusted in the hallways to have my back.**

 **Sasuke just walked up to our little heated discussion holding off Kiba's hand politely interrupting his yelling "Senior, why don't you stop. No matter who reported it, they weren't the ones who did wrong. Let's talk about this later" At this thought Kiba got so pissed off that he walked away saying "I'll see you later" to Sasuke trying to cool down.**

 **Ino who was flailing her hands in the air with annoyance decided to speak up "gosh that little pest, going all out for no reason" Then just out of nowhere Sasuke told me I had to do what I had to and that he'll speak to Kiba for me. Straightening out my posture I walked up to him a little narrowing my eyes "are you really going to do that? I'm asking you if you think I really did. You were also there at the bottom of the staircase listening to the whole conversation". "Ah really? What could that mean" frustrated I clenched my hands so I didn't bruise his pretty little face "You're really funny you know that? If I didn't do it then who did I wonder…?"**

 **Stupid piece of shit Karin felt the need to defend her toy "Are you seriously implying that my Sasuke told on Kiba? Do you know what he went through to clean up this mess you made, he went to the committee asking to not go the police when they threatened to, he paid back the exact amount. Are you saying that Sasuke stabbed Kiba in the back and covered him up for no reason? Are you writing a novel? "**

 **As she finally stopped shrieking with her squeaky voice I took this chance to ask if he really didn't do it "Your personality makes you look ugly, and that's sad because I used to think you looked nice" his onyx eyes pierced my soul with hatred** _ **I shouldn't have said that to him, behind that smile of his… there was a scary duplicitous way about him that kept it hidden…**_ **he looked up to me smirking and amused by my bravery. Sasuke and Karin turned to leave me behind and answer the unasked questions from the girls.**

 _The worst kind of sadness was not being able to explain yourself when needed to._

I handed Jax the bottle and towel back and told her I'm going to shower and head back home to study. Once I was in the locker room I went up to my locker and pulled out my big fluffy towel to shower, along with a makeup bag that held my cherry flavor shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

I took off my smelly sports bra and tank top along with my shorts and panties putting them in a plastic bag so the sweat won't sweep its smell on my bag and to put in the laundry basket when I get home. The hot water along with its strong pressure made my tense and sore muscle ease with relief, lathering myself with the shampoo washing away my thoughts to the drain.

It was about 6:30 when I came out of the shower wrapping myself in the fluffy towel, little droplets of water dropping down to the ground. I took out a fresh pair of undergarments and wore them along with my mint green knitted sweater. I took the towel drying my legs with any leftover water and jumped around until my jeans were on, I sat back down on the bench and tied the shoelaces of my combat boot _gosh these are worn out, I better buy a new pair of shoes before these rip apart. Maybe converse this time._

 **.**

 **….**

 **…..**

 **O**

 **…..**

 **….**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the viewers who left me their thoughts! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing this!**

 **Assimilating Modern View**

Chapter 2

 _ **-Flash back/dreams**_

 _-Thoughts/deep words in context_

-"Speaking"

 **.**

 **….**

 **…..**

 **O**

 **…..**

 **….**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

I left the gym and without any conscious attempt my hands wrapped around my body, tightening my sweater around my skin. I solely focused on walking down these timeless streets, trying not to be clumsy and fall on one of the cracks from the pavements that always seem to be hauntingly calling my name.

As soon as another fresh breeze swept past through the knitted fabrics of my sweater, I totally forgot to acknowledge that it was the month of August.

Feeling naked I continued walking knowing I was near my house.

I always walk on the street alone, it's my history it's the same every step.

These days nothing seems to move, nothing to seems change, and nothing seems to challenge me here.

I guess time stops every day, _like how time stopped that day making it even more unbearable._

Slowly trying to get back motion in my face I lick my lips feeling the unnoticeable cracks.

I look up _the skies seems to clashing with the abundance of colors._

Steadily, I twisted my head to gaze around me while watching the people pass by with blank faces.

The same question always rises up in my throat _, do they know my secrets? Is it written on my face, or am I just as blank as they are? Did they ever experience anything like me?_

I get on the bus showing my bus pass to the driver, the outside lights give everything a neon green tint, especially the windows. I focused on right now and the ten-minute bus ride as I shake the feelings rotting behind at the end of my mind and sit at the back avoiding any encounters.

I leisurely watch my knees bounce until the lids of my eyes drop, I let my fists; hidden in the pockets of my jeans, relax. Here I don't need barriers defending me, I count the seconds passing by in my mind, and I hear only my shaky breath.

After 10 minutes of resting my eyes, I open them knowing my stop is arriving. I pull the yellow string that hangs on the ceiling of the bus indicating the bus driver I have to get off. I flash a smile to him remembering what my English teacher Mrs. Daley in grade 10 once told me **"** _ **sometimes even a friendly smile can save a life. Just walking past a stranger in the mall, but at the last second of losing the view of them you smile to show that you acknowledged them."**_ The bus leaves me driving along the road, the only engine alive in RockyRidge at this ungodly hour.

The streetlights barely make up for the darkness of the night, the moon is small and far away making me squint to see the details _._

I open the gates knowing that one of the security guards will answer on the speaker "who is it" sighing from the cold "it's me Sakura" the door clicks open entering the scenery of brightly lit lights in the room. One of the maids walked up taking my bag telling me that dinner is served and that Kenta and Grandpa already started eating taking my bag and shoes.

I walked to the dining room sluggishly when all of the sudden I'm knocked to the marble ground with Kenta on my back pulling my neck with his short arms along with the very tiny amount of power he has. I successfully avoided hurting him and escaped the neck lock and picked up Kenta with my arms and swung him side to side like a monkey, Kenta was pretty light for a 7-year-old but he was quickly gaining weight with all the food he eats every 10 minutes.

"Oh my look at you, are you going to fight me?" Putting Kenta down and fixing his Batman shirt I ruffled his hair and bent down did our little ritual as we like to call it. Kenta whispers in my ear "I love you to the moon" giggling I return the gesture "I love to the moon and back".

I heard grandpa laughing in the background standing up I turn to face him, I guided Kenta back to the dining table and sat down beside grandpa. "Did you finish the stretches after running; you know your muscle could seriously be injured if you don't do after stretches"

I pick up the fork and cut into the chicken breast in front of me devouring like no other "of course I did, grandpa you worry too much". Chuckling he told me he went to the restaurant to check the finances and saw his regular costumers again, how they complimented on the changes. "See I told you, right Kenta? I knew they would attract more attention" I raised my hand up so Kenta could high five me.

Grandpa owned a famous restaurant called Ramen Ichiraku as he told me it reminded him of the food in Japan, I usually helped him out if I was free from classes making my special Chicken wings that could never go wrong in any occasion.

Grandpa excused himself to go to his room to review the budget reports from the managers of the gym and restaurant. I finished the last of my meal, so Kenta and I got up taking the dishes to the kitchen so the maid could wash them. I never felt comfortable with the luxurious lifestyle here and I couldn't let my younger brother become spoiled at such a young age, the maid thanked us and I picked up Kenta taking him to his room upstairs and getting him changed.

After washing his face and giving him the toothbrush to clean his teeth he looked up to me with a silly face wiggling his nose making me laugh at him. Holding his hand and helping him climb up the bed I tuck him and turn to leave but Kenta pulled my hand dropping me back to bed "could you read a story please?" he asked me with his large emerald eyes that we both inherited from dad.

Going to the book trunk and seeing that I've read all of these about 5 times each to Kenta already. I think of plan B as I see him waiting for me take out a book, I go back empty handed "Hey Kenta what if I read you a story online this time?" with excitement shining from his eyes "wow there are stories on the internet?"

"You didn't know, well wait a second I'm going to go get my IPad from my room" I asked him back already knowing that I rarely let him around technology as I did not want to spoil him once again. I reached for my IPad that was sitting on my study table untouched for about 4 days now, walking back to Kenta's room I opened up safari and typed in unique stories for kids tapping the website and pulled out a short story "The camel, the deer and the horse" by Dulce Rodrigues.

I saw Kenta with his eyes wide open waiting for the words to come out of my mouth; I start reading "long, long ago, when animals could talk, the camel had antlers and a long, thick, beautiful tail. So the camel was very proud of himself, and he always showed off his beautiful and magnificent antlers to the others.

One day, the camel went to drink at the nearby river. A deer came then out of the woods, bowed to him, and said rather sadly: 'I was invited to a party tonight, but how can I go there with such a bare forehead? Even if it is just for one hour, I wish to go with such beautiful antlers as yours. Dear friend, couldn't you lend me your antlers for tonight? I'll return them tomorrow, when you come here to drink.'

The camel, though he was a little vain, had a good heart and took pity on the poor deer's bald head. So he took his antlers off and gave them to the deer, saying, 'Well, tomorrow when I come to drink you must return them to me.'

The deer quickly took the antlers and disappeared into the woods. On his way, he met a horse and told him how he had got his antlers.

The horse, who had also been invited to the party, thought he would like to find a nice body decoration, too. He then went to the camel and asked him to give him his tail. The kind-hearted camel trusted the horse and gave him his tail.

The next day, the camel went to the meeting point as agreed. While waiting, he was drinking water and stretching his neck to see if the deer and the horse would come. But none of them showed up. Many days and years have passed since then, and the poor camel has still not got back his antlers nor his tail.

Because he drank too much water while awaiting the deer and the horse, the camel has got a hump full of water; and because he stretched his neck gazing long and hard for the deer and the horse, his neck has grown long.

The horse kept his tail but, whenever he sees the camel in the distance, he runs away.

As to the deer, he also kept his antlers, but he has to change them every year because the luck of having antlers did not belong to him but to the camel, and he only got them by betraying the camel."

As I finished the story I saw Kenta sleeping with drool coming out of his mouth, pulling up the blanket covering his hands and neck so he wouldn't get cold at night, leaving quietly as possible turning of the light and closing the door halfway.

"Kenta be careful when you grow up and trust only the people who are worthy of it" I said to myself as I went to my bedroom opening my closet and taking out my mickey mouse PJ's along with a loose tank top.

After changing I grabbed my bag beside the side table _one of the maids must have put it here_ taking out my Mac-book that I got for my 18th birthday, logging in typing my password _followarario._ I opened the word doc "Criminology Lecture Notes" on my desktop while zipping down my pencil-case and taking 2 pens blue and black and writing necessary details on the Que cards waiting on my study table.

 _Ok definition: Law is the body of rules that regulates the conduct of members of society and is recognized and enforced by the government. An example of law- making law is the constitution Act 1932, formerly the B.N.A Act 1867._ My hands scribbling whatever I remembered from the book the professor provided us.

It was about 11:30pm when I finished revision with a few snacks in between _I promise grandpa they were all fruits_ , I felt prepared and having strong mindset about my test taking skills I was pretty confident I would get above 80%. I got up shutting down my laptop and took my headphones out of my ears, I laid in my king sized bed scrolling through Facebook on my iPhone 6 grandpa insisted on buying **"how will I contact you when there is emergency huh will you disappoint your Granddad by showing up late?"**.

I saw a group picture of me, Hinata, TenTen, Temari and Ino who posted the picture with the caption of "TBH TO WHEN THE SQUAD WAS TOGETHER PARTYING!"

Laughing to myself I decided to call Ino and check up on her "OI you still have that picture of us?" I heard rustling and little kids yelling in the background on the phone "aha yea I found it yesterday on my laptop, sorry for the noise my mom and dad invited my cousins over so we decided play racing games and I quote 'LET THE KIDS PAST OUT, so we can have our fun' my aunt said" cringing in disgust "wow that's hardcore, hey did you study for the exam?".

I heard Ino sigh from tiredness "please don't remind me, I studied all day yesterday with Sai tutoring me" giggling I replied "Hmmmmm you studying with Sai and NOTHING happened?" "SAKURA, at least I have a sexual relationship with my boyfriend unlike you who study's all day forehead" knowing that she was joking I continued on chuckling "don't you worry I'll have a boyfriend soon enough".

I heard her mother yelling that It's her turn now "well I gotta run, bye Sakura and come on studying isn't everything have some fun" _I wish too_ "ha-ha ok bye say hi to your parents for me will you?" tapping the red icon on my phone I set it on the table going to the bathroom to do my business and went straight to bed after kissing the photo frame of my parents and slowly closed my eyelids dreaming.

…Oo0oO…

 **Sasuke POV**

I went up to the front door and pressed on the electronic passcode lock _2980754._ I threw my back bag on the ground and took of my shoes replacing them with house slippers and walked straight to the kitchen to grab some green tea. I waited until it brewed and grabbed my signature blue mug and stalked towards the couch.

I took a huge sip, trying not to burn my tongue.

I took a moment to admire the view laid outside the huge window.

Keeping a scrutinize gaze towards the sky while I became fascinated by the stretching colors that never seemed to stop battling each other for the most attention. They not only screamed out the most relatable emotions but also the ones which out shined others telling their stories first.

I remembered the reason why I came home early which was to call my mother in Japan and give her my hello. Before I got off the couch I gave the sky one last as it was flooded with intensified colors that dissolved into darkness and then created the most amazing ombre effect ever throughout the day.

I decided it was time to go to my bedroom, my slippers scuffing against the floor the only noise that was heard through the mansion. Taking out my phone from the pocket of the jeans I wore today that hung on the rack, I went through my contacts until I saw the name tag (MOM JAPAN NUMBER), tapping the green button with my thumb I laid down on my bed.

"Hello Sasuke! How are you? Your father and I have been waiting for your call since last week!" mother exclaimed making a smile creep its way through my face "I'm fine, I was just busy studying for my exam" I heard my father telling my mother to give him the phone "I hope you're not taking advantage of the resources I've provided for you hmm now are you?" "Trust me dad I'm not" I heard my father say ouch as my mother snatched the phone from his hand and slapping his arm "so have you found a girl yet?" _Yes but she doesn't know it yet, I'm testing out her bravery…_

 **It was after I finished my 2-year service for the Korean army, when I got to Japan with the request of my mom needing to talk to me about something. My dad was a Korean man who married a Japanese woman; they met in Canada as Grandpa Hirako's family immigrated here (Sasuke's mother's dad) and Father came to make a decision about a company.**

 **Fugaku- Jung- Uchiha was a well-known international business man gossiped to make the best deals there are, he met Mikoto Ayushi through mutual friends they fell in love and after getting approval from their parents they got married and had 2 kids; my older brother Itachi and me.**

 **They moved back to Korea because dad wanted us to be citizens from all three countries just in case something happened. End of December when I was 17 grandpa Hirako died of a heart attack causing our family move to Canada again resuming my studies there.**

 **A year after my parents wanted to move back to Japan but me and brother declined as we had our life set here, Itachi was 26 years old university student taking Criminal justice and was in his fourth year and I was in grade 12 about to graduate.**

 **We compromised that Itachi could take care of me because he was over 18 and our parents agreed to send us monthly allowances to spend. Itachi got married when he turned 28 with this girl who had blond hair named Krystal, she lived with us very often cooked us dinner and loved me like the older sister I never had.**

 **I was sitting in one of the many living rooms in the mansion my parents owned, taking in the furniture such as the pure leather couches, shining rare oak dining table with special made chairs to go with the theme. My mother brought a tray with three white tea cups that had golden lace designs embroidered on them along with a matching teapot. The maid behind my mother bent down pouring the tea and pulled out a plate of biscuits and setting it down in the middle of the coffee table.**

 **My mother was the first talk breaking the uncanny silence picking up the handle of her cup "Son… me and your father have discussed matters and think it is time for you time to get married". Upon hearing the last few words I spit out my tea, my father without looking up told me to mind my manners and how react to the situation as I am an adult now.**

" **But mother I'm not ready, I am still studying in university with my third semester starting in a few weeks." Both father and mother looked at me sharing a glance towards themselves. "I know how you feel but it is tradition passed down from ages ago to be married after you turn 22"** _ **WHAT THE FUCK**_ **"then what about Itachi huh he married when he turned 28".**

 **Sighing my father looked me in the eyes replying "he had Krystal mind before he entered university but we told him to wait as we were settling down here in Japan whilst you two in Canada and don't forget they also needed consent from Krystal's parents too. Now Sasuke we know this is a new thought for you but, this is for your best interest and if you fail to find a girl who loves you unconditionally we will arrange one for you."**

 **Slamming my cup down "WHY DO I HAVE TO GET MARRIED ANYWAYS?" mother took her last sip of the tea and putting it back on the tray "you need to be married to inherit the other half of the properties that were divided for you and Itachi".**

 **Giving up in defeat from my parents stubbornness, mother held my hand in her lap and made me promise her that I would actually find a girl I love and marry because I want to and not because I need to inherit the properties and satisfy my parents request.**

 **The next day was my direct flight to Canada; I woke up early in the morning packing the stuff I needed along with the souvenirs for the gang remembering how they reacted about me going to Korea for two years and giving me a condition that I had to bring something useful for them.**

 **My old room had a queen size bed with a brown wooden closet and 2 side tables along with each side of the bed, the wall colors consisted of blue ombre's as my mother loved decorating my room to an extent that it became an obsession.**

 **I zipped up the suitcase and turned around to see the door of my old room open up, mother popped in asking If I wasn't busy. Signaling that I was free I pulled the suitcase down to the ground setting it against the wall me and mother sat on the bed as she pulled out a small traditional bag that had a dragon engraved on it.**

" **Sasuke I gave Itachi his bride's engagement ring before we left Canada, and now here is yours." It was a beautiful ring that had a shining emerald diamond in the middle along with smaller white diamonds bordering it, looking like a flower in the end viewing it from the top. "Mother how will I know that she is the one" fiddling with her fingers she started twisting her own wedding ring before answering me "She will the one who notices the storms in your eyes, the silence in your voice and the heaviness in your heart. She is the one you are going to let inside".**

 **Holding the ring in my palm and narrowing my eyes to see the fine details "I bought these rings before you kids were even born; I wanted your brides to have something to pass down to your kids when the time comes."**

 **Mother's tear did not go unnoticed by me, engulfing her in a hug "should I come in and make the hug bigger?" looking up I saw my dad laughing whole heartily at the scene, mom wiped her tears and chuckled too "hey get ready Sasuke we have leave soon or you will miss your flight!"**

 **When I was in my plane seat I pulled out the ring from my pocket once more and observed at it. "That's one beautiful ring; I bet the girl who's going to wearing it will be surprised". Smirking turned over to look at the old woman who was sitting beside me.**

" **Thank you" I opened the packaging of the blanket and unraveled it on to my body, closing my eyes only hearing the sound of the plane's engine.**

I heard the door downstairs open and close "SASUKE WERE HERE, WE HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU AND IF YOUR TALKING TO MOM AND DAD BRING THE PHONE DOWN TOO" Itachi yelled "mom you heard that right?" I heard some giggling on the other side "of course now go down, hurry!"

I dragged my feet downstairs only to see a happy Krystal and a smiling Itachi standing in the living room, I tapped the speaker icon showing the screen to Itachi before dropping down on the couch myself.

Itachi started grinning "Mom, Dad Krystal me just wanted to tell you that… you're going to become a grandmother holding our newborn in about 8 months" Shocked eloped my face as I stared at the couple who were now holding hands creating a new atmosphere of happiness.

"REALLY? IM GONNA BECOME A GRANDMOTHER! DID YOU HEAR THAT FUGAKU IM GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!" my shrieking mother just busted my eardrums with her voice.

Itachi took my phone from the table saying their farewells and closed the call "Congratulations Oni-san and Krystal, you finally did the deed" seeing her blush from embarrassment Krystal hid her face behind Itachi's back, smiling I hugged them telling them I'm going upstairs to sleep as I had an exam the afternoon.

I closed the door behind me and went up to my closet grabbing a loose blue shirt along with my sweatpants and changed into them. Plugging in my charging cord I put my IPhone 6 on charging and checked the time _10:28pm_ laying on my king sized bed looking at the ceiling _Sakura… her hair reminds me of the Cherry blossom trees in Japan mom once took me to see,_ my mind set on to this topic as I began dreaming far far away from here.

 **.**

 **….**

 **…..**

 **O**

 **…..**

 **….**

 **.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Leave your thoughts down, as they give me so much encourougment to write more!**


End file.
